vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Metatron (Tokyo Babel)
Summary Metatron was a mortal who was made into an angel by God. He was the closest to God, and the strongest of all angels. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Metatron, Small YHWH, Righteous Enoch Origin: Tokyo Babel Pilgrims of the Apocalypse Gender: Male Age: Over two thousand years old Classification: Lesser God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Memory Manipulation (Erased all memories of his existence from the minds of tens of thousands of angels, demons and humans. Erased Setsuna's concept of flight from his mind), Fire Manipulation, Flight, Telepathy, Intangibility, Reality Warping (Can interfere with and reprogram reality), Void Manipulation (Can forcibly converge the totality of futures, resulting in his target being converged to non-existence), Space-Time Manipulation (Was given control of the future by God and the ability to interfere with it, severed the present from the future, can destroy space itself), Homing Attack, Extrasensory Perception, Non-Physical Interaction (The harbringer of ash can kill beings like Tiamat who exist as the concept of an "omnipotent" god that can grant any wish, regardless of how unjust, unfair, or nonsensical it seems. Killed God whose mind and soul are fused with the concept of Eternity), BFR (Can send things to the future), Creation (Can create multiverses), Death Manipulation (Just drawing the harbringer of ash causes a thousand people who see it to die, and ten thousand people will die from a single one of its swings), Soul Manipulation (The Harbringer of Ash destroys both the body and the soul), Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 5 previously; Angels can't die from natural causes, can regenerate from fatal wounds, and before the Divine Calamity occurred, transcended the concept of death on a fundamental level, and wouldn't die permanently even when killed with the concept of death itself Camael's Executioner Blade), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection (Before the events of the Divine Calamity where countless parallel worlds were destroyed and Heaven was sealed, angels were eternal beings who even if they died, their souls would return to Heaven and they would be reborn), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Can resist the effects of the angel's chorus which drives people insane by overloading minds with memories and feelings transformed into data), Conceptual Manipulation (Superior to Uriel who could resist Camael's Executioner Blade which is the crystallization of the concept of death and can kill anyone regardless of whether they are immortal or not. Uriel couldn't die unless he received a fatal wound, while against ordinary opponents even just a single graze resulted in instantaneous death) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Severed the ties between the present and the future of countless parallel universes causing them to lose their ability to progress. Killed God, can both create and destroy the entire multiverse which contains countless parallel universes) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to God, severed the ties between the present and future, and his attacks also defy both time and space. Existed within Heaven within which the concept of time doesn't exist, and the borders between the past, present and future are vague) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: *'Shirayamahime Kabenemaru:' A sword which can erase it's targets to non-existence and also has an automatic tracking system which allows it to automatically react to it's opponents movements allowing it to move ahead without the users will. *'Harbringer of Ash:' A weapon capable of killing God who resides in a separate plane of existence, lacks a physical form, and can't be harmed due to it's ability to rewrite causality. It also destroys both the body of soul of its targets. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Electro-twin:' An ability which allows him to be able to intervene with and reprogram reality. *'Harbringer of Ash:' An ability which turns everything including space into ash. *'Harbringer of Ash Mode: Rejection:' An ability which has no effect on anything else but humans, and as it's only targets are humans it will simply phase through anything that tries to stop it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tokyo Babel Pilgrims of the Apocalypse Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Memory Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Gods Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Antagonists Category:BFR Users Category:Creation Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users